Red Treasure
by ric castle
Summary: When two dimensions unite to save their own dimensions from an invasion of two villains. Mr. Scroop and his pirates, and the villains from SWAT Kats. This is a Tri-Crossover from SWAT Kats, Sucker Punch and Treasure planet. I don't own them they belong to their rightful owners, same as the OC's. Inspired by 1984 and 2012 version of Red Dawn
1. Best of Both Worlds

My name is James Rowesoft and I am aboard the R.L.S. Legacy, the crew is celebrating the three-year anniversary of the voyage to Treasure Planet. The ship was docked in Port Miami, Jim Hawkins and Ember Flame was dancing on deck and Jim could feel her flames dance around them.

"Wow talk about the girl on fire." I chuckled to myself while fishing on the bowsprit of the Legacy.

I was fishing for Black Groupers and I got a bite.

After the song ended Ember and Jim walked up to me and asked what I was doing.

Ember had a big black and white GoPro camera and was filming.

"I'm fishing for Black Groupers, very common fish to catch here." I said while trying to wrangle one on board except my catch wasn't cool.

"Really? Who the fuck throws they old footwear in the ocean!" I barked while looking at an old sneaker with sea weed on it.

"Yuck!" I chucked the shoe away from my fishing spot and went back to fishing.

"Okay I have my boyfriend and his best friend fishing, it's a beautiful sunny day in Miami, Florida. Not a single cloud up in the sky and James had caught an old sneaker." Ember said while filming me.

"Only in the movies and real life." I said with an upset tone.

Jim was laughing until my line was making a high pitch whirling sound and I had caught a black grouper.

"Crap I got a big one." I said while reeling it in.

While I was reeling the fish for Ember's Vide Blog in a split second a bull shark jumped up halfway and caught my catch.

"HOLY SHIT!" Jim screamed.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed.

"OH JESUS CHRIST!" Ember screamed.

While the three of us were shocked, I dropped my pole and picked up my Vicker's machine gun and decided to go Scar Face on the shark.

"STUPID SHARK!" I screamed while shooting my magazine like hell.

By the time my magazine ran empty he was gone and I began to cuss like a sailor. Ember was filming at the time.

"I think he's gone." Ember said while laughing.

I flipped the bird while giving her a Grumpy Cat look on my face.

"What's going on here?" Said a familiar voice.

We all turned around while the camera was still rolling.

"Nothing." The three of us said in unison.

"Captain I was fishing for Ember's Video Blog and this big ass shark jumped and took my catch." I said while taking out the magazine to my rifle.

"Mr. Rowesoft, next time you decide to go all Scar Face can you be a little more quiet?" Captain Amelia said.

"Yes captain." I said while bowing my head.

_**20,000 feet in the air in the Kat Dimension.**_

"I can't believe we are flying on a private jet, from Mr. Stark himself." Blondie said with joy.

"Well it sure beats the airport." I said.

Mayor Manx was worried about his next campaign and Carter walked to him and got onto my laptop and made a few custom campaign posters.

"That's very lovely and if I win this campaign I will give you a key to the penthouse office at MegaKat Tower." Mayor Manx said while patting my shoulder and smiling.

"Mayor." Callie said in a stern voice.

"This is your captain speaking, we'll be arriving at MegaKat international airport. In about two hours."

The Sucker Punch girls, Mayor Manx, Deputy Mayor Briggs and I had arrived safely at the airport.

"You got it Mayor Manx." I smiled.

_**Back at Port Miami**_

Due to my firing at the shark I had to clean up all the shells and throw them away.

"Stupid shark." I muttered under my breath.

"Sucks to be you James." Ember said while filming me.

I gave her the bird and she laughed.

_**Twenty minutes later.**_

I climbed up the rigging to the main crows nest and perched in it like an owl. It was roomy and comfy, I started to doze off and I felt a Miami breeze tickle the back of my Kat ears, my tail was twitching happily.

_**A person who looked like James Rowesoft wearing a red, blue and black fighter pilot jumpsuit stood in front of him giving him a necklace that looked like his only it had a letter C in the middle.**_

"_**Welcome brother." The clone version of James Rowesoft said while walking into an F-14 Tomcat Jet tossing me a helmet that looked like his.**_

_**End of dream**_

I woke up to a sea gull pecking on my leg and this sea gull was mean after it flew away over the harbor, I pulled out my pistol and shot the bastard in neck. The bird fell out of the sky like a WWII plane had been shot down, crashing into the harbor.

_**Both dimensions**_

"Bummer. Nothing good happens around here anymore." James and Carter said in unison.

_**Author's note**_

_**Hey guys Ric Castle here saying hello and hope you like this tri crossover with Sucker Punch, SWAT Kats and Treasure planet. I don't own OC's or titles; they belong to their rightful owners. Wolfe Lover 06, SPowers12, Warner Bros. Hanna-Barbera and Disney.**_

_**Comment, review and suggest me ideas.**_


	2. Invasion and Portal jumping

_**In MegaKat City**_

The SWAT Kats were flying and I called Gadget through an earpiece I had put in after we left the airport. Baby Doll, Rocket, Sweet Pea, Amber and Blondie were walking to the Range Rover and five feet away from them the car exploded.

_**Carter's P.O.V**_

"Really?" I said.

After we recovered a bullet zipped passed me and we were under attack.

"Time to go SWAT Kats?" Blondie asked.

"Oh yeah!" I said.

I had gotten into position to morph into NinjaStorm, the girls did the same.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready!" The girls said in unison.

We did the movements like they did in Power Rangers Dino Thunder.

"SWAT Kats Suit up!" we said in unison.

Six rings formed around the girls and Carter.

"NinjaStorm!" I yelled.

"Blondie." She said.

"Rocket." She said.

"Sweet Pea." She said.

"Amber." She said.

"BabyDoll." She said.

"SWAT Kats together, Heroes forever!" They said in unison.

"NinjaStorm! Gadget here saying you better get to the airport ASAP!" Gadget said over his earpiece.

"Already there! What's the situation?" I asked.

"It's the Alliance of Evil and they are on what looks like Turmoil's Airship." Gadget barked.

"This is Commander Feral who ever is piloting that ship and is in charge, you're under arrest!" Yelled a voice from a squadron of jets and Helicopters.

"Come on let's join the party." I said and Amber's B-25 came by and I jumped up onboard.

"Okay we all know the routine?' I said through our headsets.

"T-bone, Razor. You are getting assistance from Blondie and Amber." I said.

"Blondie, I've given you a sticky grenade launcher I want you to shoot the bridge on the ship." I barked.

"10-4." Blondie said.

"The rest of us Gadget, Rocket, Sweet Pea, BabyDoll and I will go down there and kick some tail." I said.

"Avoid the tractor and vertigo beams, if we get hit by any of those we are sitting ducks." I said to them.

"You got it." T-Bone and Amber said in unison.

_**Regular P.O.V**_

We looked and I had noticed Psycho Pussy, Predator and the T-800's firing at Enforcer's.

Blondie fired two rounds at the bridge and Amber turned around.

There were two explosions.

"Kaboom." I said in joy.

The klaxon alarms aboard Amber's plane and the TurboKat went off and the five of us jumped out landing on the landing pad with impound craters.

A squad of Dark Kat's ninja's and creeplings came out and we pulled out our weapons lighting them up like Christmas trees.

Sweet Pea pulled out her M16 assault rifle, Rocket pulled out her MP5K, BabyDoll pulled out her AUG rifle, Gadget was armed with his glovatrix and pulled out his AK-74 and I pulled out my LSAT and as they seen we were armed to the teeth.

"Go!" BabyDoll yelled. We were shooting like as if we were in Black Ops Zombies.

Some of the minions ran for cover or were too chicken shit to fight.

"You know they saying; you see a penny, pick it up, all day long you'll have a penny." I said while shooting a ninja in the head.

"Ninjastorm, sticky going out!" Blondie said.

_**Carter's P.O.V**_

As I looked up I've seen Blondie shooting at a whole bunch of propane tanks.

"Get down!" I yelled while jumping behind some crates.

The propane tanks exploded killing and injuring some of Dark Kat's minion's.

"Come on we need to take down the alliance of evil before they-" I was cut off by the sound of an explosion and a portal opening.

I've watched in agony to see them escape in an escape ship to a different dimension.

"Damnit!" I swore while kicking a creepling's lifeless body.

"Guys round up the injured and captured, because the Enforcer's got a big delivery to make for Alkatraz." I said.

_**At the front steps of Enforcer's Headquarters**_

_**Commander Feral's P.O.V**_

"I want those SWAT Kats arrested! Sergeant, I want you to but an APB on the SWAT Kats." Commander Feral barked.

"Yes sir." Said the Sergeant.

_**Carter's P.O.V**_

"I recommend you don't because we have a big delivery, you need to send." I said while giving him keys to a truck crammed with Dark Kat's Minions.

"The Alliance of Evil had gotten away, but we have captured some of Psycho Pussy's ninjas and minions. The rest of them are dead." I said while spitting on the ground.

"We try to help out when we need to, and we fight jocks make you look stupid because you can't keep the situation under control!" Rocket barked at Feral.

"Rocket! That's enough." Sweet Pea said.

"We are going after the Alliance of Evil and don't follow us!" Gadget barked.

"_**NinjaStorm, we need you up here and ASAP." T-Bone said through the headset.**_

"10-4 over in out!" I said.

_**Regular P.O.V**_

As the five of us arrived back on the ship we had seen Blondie take down the ship's Jolly Roger, seeing bullet holes in the flag she sets it on fire and dropping it into the bay.

"What is it T-Bone?" NinjaStorm asked.

"It looks like Dark crud has made a portal gun." Razor said while looking at it.

"Okay so the million dollar question is, what dimension, when and why?" I said.

"According to the time and destination they went to happened to be Tremont, Florida. In the year 2027." Razor said.

_**Carter's P.O.V**_

"Tremont? That's in Miami. What are they going there though?" Carter said.

"You know that place?" Gadget said.

"Yeah I mostly go there for spring break before I came here." I retorted.

"2027? That's the future." Carter said.

"Let's get them!" BabyDoll said while sheathing her M1911.

"It's a good thing I stocked up on some weapons and such." Carter said.

The SWAT Kats had taken over the airship and before they had left, Blondie found a stowaway and it happened to be Lt. Felina Feral.

As a portal opened to another realm NinjaStorm had a weird feeling, he found a spot full of pillows to lie on.

"Something weird this way comes." NinjaStorm said while closing his eyes and putting his headphones in and going to sleep.

_**Back at Port Miami **_

_**James P.O.V**_

On the crow's nest of the RLS Legacy Carter was still sleeping until a pink blob flew up to my face and purred in a cute way.

"Hi Morph." I smiled and holding my palm out for morph to land into.

Morph was being cute until he had shape shifted into the Golden Snitch.

"Want to play a game of Seeker?" I asked.

The snitch nodded.

I climbed down the rigging to get my broomstick the looked like the Firebolt and change into my Quidditch uniform for Gryffindor.

"Okay morphie, I'll give you a ten second head start." I said to the little golden ball with wings.

Ten seconds had gone by and I had chased the Golden Snitch around the ship and into the harbor.

"I believe I can fly, I think about it every night and day!" I screamed.

I was cut off by ship with a Jolly Roger flying over me.

"Watch were you're flying asshole!" I said while flipping the bird.

_**Regular P.O.V**_

On the RLS Legacy Jim and Ember were walking to the bow of the ship to reenact the scene from Titanic.

"Guys, we got company!" I said while Morph was quivering in my hood.

"Pirates!" Ember screamed.

_**James P.O.V**_

I've dressed like Sora from Kingdom Hearts 2 I have pulled out a device that looks like a steampunk flashlight but it was a lightsaber.

The captain, Jim, Ember, and I gotten on deck on of my buddies were operating the .50 Cal swivel turret by the helm's port side and the .100 Cal swivel turret on the helm's starboard side.

"Don't ever write a check with your mouth, you can't cash with you're ass!" Captain and I said in unison.

I've noticed the Captain is Scroop, there was a male feline and his name was Borris.

_**Pirates P.O.V**_

"Cabin boy and hissss candle flame." Scroop hissed.

_**Regular P.O.V**_

Amelia, Ember, Jim and James were waiting to attack.

"Why aren't they attacking?" Jim said.

"I don't know. Ember you know your bow and arrows?" James asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ember asked back.

"Because, I just gave it an upgrade and its time for you to bust it out!" James said in a happy tone.

Ember pulled out her bow and it started to glow, an orange color.

"Sweet, I got a crossbow!" Ember said in joy.

"Infinite arrows, rapid fire and its yours." James said.

_**Pirates P.O.V **_

The pirates jumped off their ship landing on to the RLS Legacy pulling out their swords and weapons.

_**James P.O.V **_

"Guys let's go kick some pirate ass!" I Screamed.

_**Regular P.O.V**_

Both sides charged and froze.

_**To be continued**_

_**Hey guys Ric Castle here saying sorry I am taking long time to publish my chapters but I've got school work on my plate. I've got more coming but write, suggest me ideas and I'll accept it.**_


	3. Invasion and Portal jumping and meeting

_**Pirates P.O.V **_

The pirates jumped off their ship landing on to the RLS Legacy pulling out their swords and weapons.

_**James P.O.V **_

"Guys let's go kick some pirate ass!" I Screamed.

_**Regular P.O.V**_

Both sides collided in slow motion.

James was clashing his sword against Mr. Scroop; Ember shot two pirates with one arrow, Jim kicked one pirate in the balls causing the pirate to sing soprano, Amelia scratched two pirates in the face and stabbed one with her bayonet.

_**James P.O.V **_

"You're screwed now, bug!" I said while stomping on his leg.

"Ouch!" the spider yelled.

"What's wrong? Getting your ass kicked by a person with two legs?" I said while jumping up and spinning like a helicopter rudder hitting him in the face.

"Too bad you can't spin webs!" I said while jump flipping over him.

"Oh Ssspider jokessss! Really?" Scroop growled.

_**Regular P.O.V**_

Jim shot a pirate in the face and as he was about to kill another pirate, a squid pirate that looked like Mr. Turnbuckle aimed his sniper rifle at Jim but someone stunned the squid in the back of the head.

_**Amelia's P.O.V**_

"Cover!" Amelia screamed while cocking her MP5K

"Captain!" Ember screamed while shooting her crossbow at two pirates.

"Ember!" Amelia screamed back.

_**James P.O.V**_

I was still fighting scroop as I was about to pull out my lightsaber he swung his claw at me causing me to duck and hitting the hilt of my weapon over to Morph, luckily Morph caught it like a dog playing fetch.

"Shit." I said while gritting my teeth.

Mr. Scroop grabbed me by the neck with his pincer claw, his bright eyes glaring at me.

"It looksss like you're cockinesss has got you nowhere but into my web!" Scroop hissed.

"Well played." I replied.

"After we destroy you, your buddies this ship will be ours!" Scroop laughed like s psychopath.

Little did he know I had my hidden blade out, ready to stab him.

"You'll will never destroy me or take this ship." I said while glaring at him.

My loose hand with the hidden blade stabbed Scroop in the neck, causing him to drop me and holding his bleeding neck.

"Morph!" I said to the pink blob.

Just then little Morphie gave me my lightsaber.

"Mercy. Please, I'm begging you please mercy!" Scroop yelled while backing to the side of the ship.

I pointed my lightsaber at his chin, while shooting him a death glare.

"This is for the murder of Mr. Arrow." I said while slicing off one of his legs.

That caused him to scream in agony.

"This one is for the kidnapping and assault of Ember Flame." I continued, while cutting three of his legs off only with four left.

"MERCY!" Scroop was yelling.

"Hostile mutiny, attempted murder of Jim Hawkins, and the 2nd attack of the R.L.S. Legacy!" James continued slashing three of his legs off.

Morph shape shifted into a reenactment of me slashing Scroop's legs.

"And this is for the attempted murder of me and this is for many other things you've committed." I said slashing his last leg off.

"Please stop! It hurts so bad!" Scroop yelled.

Some of the spider psycho's blood was dripping to the side and below was a pack of bull sharks.

"Feeling disarmed yet?" I said while cutting two of his pincer claws over to the side and below watching his arms being eaten by a 2 18 foot bull sharks.

I've also kicked his legs overboard and watching the sharks eat at a buffet.

"Say hi to Mr. Arrow for me, in hell!" I said while slicing his head off, the battle continued causing his head to roll over by the cannon balls.

I've checked his coat pockets for anything good but the only things I've found was 2 engagement rings, a pouch with $500,000,000.00 in Benjamin's, and a folded piece of paper that looked more crappy and when I opened it was a map for Blackbeard's treasure, I've placed the items in my pockets.

_**Ember's P.O.V **_

Ember was nailing pirates left and right.

"I love this Crossbow!" Ember said while shooting a pirate between the eyes.

Jim was fighting Borris and Ember was backing up and going Scar Face on the pirates, Jim and Ember bumped into each other back to back and they turned around and stared into each other's eyes.

One pirate came from the left and another charged from the right to the lovebirds and as the pirate were about to attack, Ember and Jim killed them without breaking eye contact.

_**Sly's P.O.V**_

"I got you now!" He said while firing at the pirate ship.

In slow motion shells from the bullets were hitting the ground and bullets were soaring towards their ship.

One of the pirates looked at him.

"Eat that you ugly mother!" Sly screamed while firing more rounds at them and blowing up some barrels of gunpowder making an explosion.

"Ooh fucking Raw Mother Fuckers!" Sly screamed.

_**Kyle and Borris's P.O.V**_

They lost a few men and a great captain and as they were about to meet their fate the sound of a black helicopter with a red "D" on the door dropped two rope ladders and they grabbed a hold of them.

"Bye!" they said in unison.

"No!" Captain screamed.

_**James P.O.V**_

"No!" Captain screamed.

I quickly pulled out my Vicker's Machine gun and open fired at the helicopter but before I could pull the trigger the helicopter disappeared into thin air.

"Shit!" I said while kicking Mr. Scroop's head into the water and watching the sharks eat him like a holiday ham.

"They got away!" I said while dropping the gun.

I sighed and then I went to the galley and found a trashcan, I was so pissed and decided to kick the trashcan while grunting once.

"Really bad!" I screamed.

_**Captain's P.O.V**_

I followed Mr. Rowesoft down to the galley and watched him kick the trashcan.

"Really bad!" James screamed.

"James it's okay." Amelia said while putting her gloved paw on his shoulder.

"Captain I want you to take the crew and Ember back to my house and don't let her out of your sight!" I said.

"Okay." The captain said.

_**James P.O.V**_

I sat on a bench running a hand through my untidy hair and I noticed a familiar fire fox rubbing his head on loose hand.

"Hey Blaze." I said to the fire fox.

He barked in a happy tone and he went up bellow deck.

_**Ten minutes later**_

_**James P.O.V**_

I walked up to the deck and noticed nine figures wearing what looked like anime cosplay mixed with fighter pilot uniforms.

"What the fuck?" I said to myself.

One of them stepped forward taking off his helmet and took off his mask to see his doppelganger.

"Mr. Rowesoft?" The identical stranger said.

_**To be continued**_

_**Hey guys Castle here saying happy spring break and I'm getting caught up in my school work and I can smell that diploma. James has a doppelganger? I would like to thank Wolfe Lover and SPowers12 for letting me borrow their OC's. I'll update soon. Later signed Castle.**_


	4. A soon to be Alliance (Good)

_**James's P.O.V**_

"Hello Mr. Rowesoft." The masked stranger said.

"Who are you and what are you doing aboard this ship?" I said while drawing my sword.

"Take it easy, you might want to be careful where you point that." One of the masked strangers said.

I gave them a stink eye while sheathing my sword. I also noticed that some of the masked vigilantes were female and one of them was wearing a police uniform of some kind.

"I would like to have a word with you in the Captain's stateroom." I said while going upstairs to the quarters.

_**Regular P.O.V **_

The masked vigilantes entered the captain's quarters followed by our hero closing and locking the door behind them.

"Okay, I want to know who you are and why you are here." I said while walking towards the Captain's chair.

_**SWAT Kats P.O.V**_

"Mr. Rowesoft, my name is NinjaStorm but when I'm not in uniform my real name is Carter Delsin." Carter said while taking off his mask and holding out his hand.

_**James's P.O.V**_

My face was blank, like as if I'd seen a ghost, an identical stranger that had everything and all.

I walked towards him, as I shook his hand I felt some elements and electricity flowing through our bodies, followed by what we were seeing.

_**Flashback **_

"_**Here we go Mrs. Rowesoft two beautiful twin baby boys. It's September 27**__**th**__** 1995 at 5:30 am." A nurse said.**_

"_**Oh honey, James and Carter. Our beautiful boys." Our father said.**_

"_**Honey James is levitating towards the ceiling." Father said in a worried tone. A bright flash of light the twin brother vanished, without a trace.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Brother?" The two said in unison.

_**SWAT Kats P.O.V**_

"And I thought my family reunions were weird." The tall muscular tabby said, while earning a nudge from the uniformed She-Kat.

"Cutting to the chase, we traveled here by a portal gun to chase down evil villains from our dimension and I think they are partnering up with some pirates." The cinnamon fur colored Tom Kat said.

"Do one of these villains have a black helicopter with a big red letter "D" on both sides?" James asked.

"Yes why? Did you see it?" One of the Kats said.

"Sorry I didn't get your names again." James said.

"Oh how rude of us." Said the Kat who looked like the tall muscular tabby.

"My name is T-Bone, but my real name is Chance Furlong." Chance said.

"I'm Razor, real name is Jake Clawson." Jake said.

"I'm Lt. Felina Feral-Furlong and this tall handsome tabby is my husband." The She-Kat said.

"Gadget is my name but Ryan Furlong is my real game. Lt. Feral-Furlong and T-Bone are my parents and Jake Clawson is my godfather." Said the tabby that looked like his father.

"I'm BabyDoll. That's Blondie, Sweet Pea, Rocket, and Amber." Said the girl with bleach blonde hair.

"Together we are the SWAT Kats: the Radical Squadron." Carter said.

_**Regular P.O.V**_

"You think that the villains you are tracking down could be partnering up as we know it?" I asked.

"Yep." Gadget said.

"Shit, this is so bad. We got to warn Captain Amelia. Follow me." I said.

_**James's P.O.V**_

Carter entered his 69 Dodge Charger and drove to his House, in the sky was the airship and RLS Legacy. Driving next to James's Car was an old fashioned U.S. Military truck and driving it was Lt. Feral-Furlong.

We drove to Casa de la Rowesoft and as we entered the gate I've noticed Jim's mustang and Delbert's Volkswagen beetle.

"Okay guys you can dock the airship and the RLS Legacy on that private pier, if those pirates try to capture both our ships they are going to be PO'D." I said to our heroes.

"Wow! You live here? My adopted step father owns this place too bad that bastard is dead." I said while pulling out the 10th Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver.

"My universal Sonic Screwdriver." I told them before they were going to ask me what I used on my door.

"It's also a good weapon too." I replied follow me.

We entered the house and after I locked the door I told them to make themselves at home.

"Hey James? Where is the bathroom?" Rocket asked.

"Down the hall third door on the left." I replied.

"Welcome to my hacienda. Please make yourselves at home." I said while sitting on the couch.

"This place is amazing, at least it's clean and not so shitty like that asylum and brothel we lived and worked at." Blondie said while eating some grapes.

"So you believe that the pirates could be starting an alliance with the Alliance of Evil?" I asked in confusion.

"That is correct." Razor said.

"How bad is the Alliance of Evil?" James asked.

"Let's see there is Dark Kat. Purple furred Kat with pink monsters called Creeplings; want to destroy MegaKat City since forever. The MetalliKats are husband and wife bank robbers who drowned and gotten transferred into robots." Gadget said.

"Ooh like Terminator?" I said.

"Terminator? What is that?" Gadget asked.

"A movie franchise and I'll show you when we have free time." I replied.

"The nastiest one of them all is Dr. Viper, part Kat and snake." Gadget finished.

"Great he'll make a fine pair of boots or a belt." I giggled.

"So if you want to stay here and join our cause. We are called the Pirate slayers. What do you say?" I told them.

"We'll think about it." Gadget said.

_**Author's note**_

_**Hey guys Ric Castle here saying hello and trying to keep up. Pray for me because I am sick. I want to thank SPowers12, and Wolf Lover for borrowing their OC's I don't own Treasure Planet, Sucker Punch and or SWAT Kats.**_


	5. A soon to be Alliance (Bad)

_**Alliance of Evil's P.O.V**_

"Blasssst thossse SSSSWAT Katssssss!" Dr. Viper hissed.

"Yeah when I find NinjaStorm I'm going to gut him like a fish." Mac yelled while throwing a dartboard with a picture of the SWAT Kats.

"Yeah, and after that we are going to take back that airship and eliminate this dimension and rule MegaKat city." Molly replied while spinning her hand blaster.

"No!" Dark Kat boomed.

"What?" They screamed in unison.

"I want him alive so we can use him. We'll steal his powers and place them into our bodies." Dark Kat smirked.

"Yeah, drain him of his powers and use his powers against the SWAT Kats and that medalling Feral." Molly said.

"Right you are Molly." Dark Kat said.

"Yeah jussst like taking pearlssss from an oyssster." Dr. Viper hissed while shucking an oyster looking inside for the pearls.

"Bring the survivors here and see an alliance would like to be in order." Dark Kat said while petting his creeplings.

_**Borris and Kyle's P.O.V**_

"I'm wondering what is going to happen to us?" Borris said while looking in some empty barrels.

_**Regular P.O.V **_

They wandered in their cells and all of a sudden they heard the sound of heavy footsteps. Two guards were Dark Kat's minions and they arrived to the central control room, the two of them were shoved to the ground and in the room was very dark, they couldn't see anything.

_**Alliance of Evil's P.O.V **_

"Hello Kyle and Borris." Dark Kat said.

"Who's there?" Kyle asked.

"Just some people who want to ask you to join our alliance so we can rule both dimensions." Molly snapped.

"Show yourselves." Borris barked.

With the flip of the switch, a giant spotlight flashed on a big ornate chair with Dark Kat holding one of his creeplings, and the rest of the alliance of evil standing by him.

"We accept." The two pirates said in unison.

They walked to meet the alliance of evil.

_**Back at Casa de la Rowesoft and regular P.O.V**_

"Those were pirates? The ones Psycho Pussy rescued?" Gadget said.

"That is correct; one of those pirates is one of my best friend's dad." I said.

_**James's P.O.V**_

We were sitting and I went to the kitchen to grab some refreshments, I was followed by my brother and Ryan.

"I got milk, tuna finger sandwiches, tea and a whole bunch of stuff." I said while rummaging through my fridge and pantry.

The three of us came out of the kitchen with our snacks and decided to socialize and come up with a battle plan.

"Gadget, I was wondering." I said.

"James, when we are not in uniform we are just in regular names." Razor said while looking at a little pentagon purple container with gold trimmings.

"Power down." The SWAT Kats said in unison.

"Okay that's better. Where was I? Ah Ryan try this." I said to him while handing him a purple pentagon container with gold trimmings.

"Chocolate Frogs. These aren't real frogs are they?" Ryan asked in confusion.

"No it's just chocolate, it has a card inside." I said while biting the head off.

We were enjoying the sweets and stuff until I heard a knock at the door.

"Captain, what a surprise." I said while welcoming her and my other guests.

"Ember, Jim, Delbert, and Captain. These are the SWAT Kats." James said.

"Hello." The two parties said in unison.

_**Regular P.O.V**_

Carter walked downstairs and noticed a few more guests.

"Hey James and who are these nice people?" Carter said in curiosity.

The second party's jaws dropped like if they had seen a ghost.

"Surprise. That's my long lost twin brother." James said in a happy tone.

_**Hey guys it's Castle saying hello and I'm still updating but I am planning to throw a few more surprises in so be patient.**_


	6. Downtown Chaos

_**Alliance of Evil's P.O.V **_

Dark Kat, Dr. Viper, the MetalliKats, Boris, and Kyle were standing on the roof of a skyscraper looking down of the people of Miami.

"Let's do it!" Boris barked.

"Wait! Let's light up the bay!" Dark Kat hissed."

With in two minutes Miami was under attack; yachts blowing up left and right, humans and aliens getting injured or killed.

_**Regular P.O.V **_

James and Carter were watching South Beach Tow while munching on Bertie Bott's Every Flavored beans until an Emergency broadcast came on.

"This is Miami 7 news reporting downtown Miami where a group of people is on top of the Cooper and MacGrath business building were one of the leader is open firing at Miami P.D. and other people who are helping the Police and SWAT team." An anchorman screamed while hiding in an armored SWAT Duck.

Bullets were flying left and right above and below the skyscraper.

_**SWAT Kats P.O.V**_

"We gotta do something!" Ryan said while placing his glovatrix on his right paw.

"SWAT Kats SUIT UP!" Chance yelled.

T-Bone, Razor, Gadget, NinjaStorm, BabyDoll, Blondie, Amber, Sweet Pea and Rocket did the metamorphosis into the SWAT Kats, by doing the Power Rangers Dino Thunder morphing gestures.

_**Pirate Slayers P.O.V**_

"That's the part I've been looking forward to." James said.

"You guys ready?" Doppler asked.

"Oh yeah!" Ember said.

"Ready!" They screamed in unison

"Pirate Slayers Power Up!" Captain Amelia, James Rowesoft, Delbert, Ember said in unison, they did the Ninja Storm morphing gestures.

"Silver Skipper Pirate Power!" Jim said while a trident appeared.

The Pirate Slayers did roll call and it was outstanding.

"Pirate Slayer Red, Dragon's flame!" James yelled while an explosion occurred in the background.

"Pirate Slayer Blue, Shark bite!" Delbert yelled while a great white shark jumped in the background.

"Pirate Slayer Yellow, Phoenix slash!" Ember yelled while a phoenix flew and cried in the background.

"Pirate Slayer Black, Serpent's strike!" Amelia yelled as a cobra lashed out.

"Silver Skipper Pirate Slayer ready!" Jim yelled as two tridents made an "X" and a dolphin in the middle in the background.

_**(No they are not Power Rangers)**_

Both parties suited up into their uniforms and were ready to kick some ass.

_**Alliance of Evil's P.O.V**_

Dark Kat, Mac and Molly were firing at the police; Dr. Viper was making a chemical that will turn bulletproof metal into aluminum, Kyle and Borris were robbing the bank and jewelry stores. Borris and Kyle had gotten more firepower from the Alliance of Evil and as the two pirates returned to the building thanks to Dark Kat's Creeplings acting like jetpacks.

_**SWAT Kats and Pirate Slayer's P.O.V **_

T-Bone, Razor, Gadget, and NinjaStorm were flying in the TurboKat, BabyDoll, Blondie, Amber, Sweet Pea, Rocket and Lt. Feral were flying in the B-25 Mitchell bomber.

James, Delbert, Ember, Amelia, and Jim were flying in separate P-51 Mustangs with their colors and animals on it.

"Okay guys how do you want to do it? Aerial assault, Ground attack or both?" T-Bone and James asked in unison.

"Both!" Two teams said in unison.

BabyDoll, Rocket, Sweet Pea, Gadget, & Carter were ready for the leap of faith.

"Come on bro, we need an extra conduit or two down here!" Carter said through his earpiece.

"Roger that!" James replied.

"Ember want to join the party?" James asked Ember through his earpiece.

Ember looked at her aunt and she nodded yes. Jim grabbed his Rocket Board and jumped out of his plane.

_**A Rocket Board is like a solar surfer and a hover board combined without the solar sail **_

The gang dropped out of their vehicles and dropped onto the neighbor skyscraper and out of nowhere Ember drew an arrow to attack them but as Ember Placed her arrow onto the string of her bow, the arrow began to glow a navy blue color.

"That's new." Ember said as she drew her bow.

Ember released the string making the arrow fly; as the arrow flew towards the Alliance of Evil it took the shape of an angel wielding a sword and dagger.

"Ember was that one of your trick arrows?" Jim asked.

"No, I don't remember my trick arrows doing that." She retorted.

The arrow slashed and dashed at some of the enemies and the arrow returned to Ember's Quiver.

_**Cue first song**_

_**Time**_

_**It's not worth my time**_

_**Blue shine bleeds into my eyes**_

_**I still**_

_**Sleep on the right side**_

_**Of the white noise**_

_**Can't leave the scene behind**_

_**Could I be anything you want me to be**_

_**It's always meant to be seen**_

_**Alliance of Evil's P.O.V**_

Dark Kat was fuming.

"Who the fuck did that? Who is the stupid son of a bitch sniper that attacked us?" Dark Kat barked as he was still firing at the cops below.

Dr. Viper was looking and noticed a girl with a bow.

"It lookssss like our Ssssniper isssss a Sssniperette!" Dr. Viper hissed.

_**Blondie and Amber's P.O.V**_

Amber began circling the skyscraper and Blondie loaded the 50. Cal with Full Metal Jacket tips bullets.

"Blondie. Be careful where you fire that thing, their are innocent people down there and we don't want them to get hurt." Amber said through her earpiece.

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**When you see yourself in a crowded room?**_

_**Do your fingers itch? Are you pistol-whipped?**_

_**Do you step in line or release the glitch?**_

_**Can you fall asleep with a panic switch?**_

_**When you see yourself in a crowded room,**_

_**Do your fingers itch? Are you pistol-whipped?**_

_**Do you step in line or release the glitch?**_

_**Do you think she'll sleep with a panic?**_

Blondie fired at the Alliance of Evil and noticed that there were a few Boogies tailing behind Amber and the TurboKat.

"T-Bone we got boogies coming up on our six o'clock!" Blondie Screamed.

Without warning the boogies began to open fire at the planes.

_**Meanwhile**_

_**And I'll try to hold on tight tonight.**_

_**Pink slip, inviting me inside.**_

_**I want to burn skin and brand what once was mine,**_

_**But the red news came ripping in to fight.**_

_**If I go anywhere that you want me to go,**_

_**How do I know you'll still follow?**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**When you see yourself in a crowded room?**_

_**Do your fingers itch? Are you pistol-whipped?**_

_**Do you step in line or release the glitch?**_

_**Can you fall asleep with a panic switch?**_

_**When you see yourself in a crowded room,**_

_**Do your fingers itch? Are you pistol-whipped?**_

_**Do you step in line or release the glitch?**_

_**Do you think she'll sleep with a panic?**_

_**SWAT Kats and Pirate Slayer's P.O.V **_

"Charge!" James and Carter yelled in unison.

Both parties jumped so high up that when they landed onto the skyscraper roof causing craters from landing.

"Hello Psycho Pussy." James and Carter said in unison.

"What the fuck?" Dark Kat hissed.

"There are two of them?" Dark Kat asked in anger.

Rocket and Sweet Pea partnered up fighting Mac and Molly, Ryan, Jim, and BabyDoll partnered up to fight Dr. Viper and Ember, Carter and James were fighting Dark Kat.

Rocket pulled out her MP5K; Sweet Pea cocked her Remington Tactical 870, Ryan was armed with his Glovatrix, and collapsible baton, Jim was armed with a sword that had an iron outline of a wolf's head at the top of the blade, on the hilt was a guard with spikes and on the body of the blade was a wolf howling and a crescent moon in the background, and he had a steampunk revolver, BabyDoll was armed with her Katana and Colt M1911 pistol, Ember was armed with her bow and lucky dagger, Carter was armed with his glovatrix and chain whip, James was armed with a steampunk glovatrix, Steampunk Revolver and out of the blue as he drew his sword it glowed brightly turning into the Kingdom Key. Ember's Bow did the same only it transformed into a crossbow

_**I'm waiting and fading and floating away**_

_**I'm waiting and fading and floating away**_

_**I'm waiting and fading and floating away**_

_**I'm waiting and fading and floating away**_

_**I'm waiting and fading and floating away**_

_**Waiting and fading and floating away**_

_**Waiting and fading and floating away**_

_**Waiting and fading and flailing and fading**_

"Ready Bro?" James asked.

"Yes! Let's kick some ass!" Carter said.

_**[Chorus]**_

_**When you see yourself in a crowded room?**_

_**Do your fingers itch? Are you pistol-whipped?**_

_**Do you step in line or release the glitch?**_

_**Can you fall asleep with a panic switch?**_

_**When you see yourself in a crowded room,**_

_**Do your fingers itch? Are you pistol-whipped?**_

_**Do you step in line or release the glitch?**_

_**Do you think she'll sleep with a panic?**_

Enemies charged at each other.

_**To be continued**_

_**Hey Guys Ric Castle here saying hi, giving you a reminder. I may not post any stories but I'll try because I have 44 days till I'm out of school and don't worry, I'll update ASAP. Like, Comment, Review and suggest me ideas. I do not own Sucker Punch; SWAT Kats, Treasure Planet, and the OC's with the Keyblade they belong to their rightful owners. SPowers12, Wolf Lover, Disney, Warner Brothers, Hanna-Barbera, and Square Enix are the rightful owners. I also don't own Panic Switch by SilverSun Pickups. **_


End file.
